Stood Up
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: As a slow waltz played Maura never thought that such an unusual and wonderful friendship would lead to her becoming a type of surrogate daughter to the magnificent woman who was dressed in a tux and moving with her around the dance floor. Angela/Maura friendship


**A/N: So this fic was a request from 27; I tried to do the idea justice as much as I could. This is my first request fic and I was a bit wary of writing it but nothing tried nothing done, always be fearless and take chances (hope I can start taking my own advice, lol). Anyway….. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All mistakes are my own cuz I have no beta. Read on and please tell me what you think. Gracias **

Maura sighed, she couldn't believe it! Well if she was honest with herself, which she always was, she could believe it. But Mark had been so nice and charming on their last date, he laughed at all her jokes and he didn't seem put off when she spouted random facts about the wine they'd been drinking or the history of the French cuisine they were having, but it seemed all that was faked because now she was sitting on the couch close to forty five minutes beyond the time he said he'd be picking her up for their third date. She knew it was her fault he'd stood her up, I mean, who would want to date a woman who didn't understand social cues or anecdotes, who spouted random facts at all points in a conversation and had a pet tortoise? No one, that's who.

Angela Rizzoli watched from the side window as Maura sat on the couch staring listlessly at her purse as it lay innocently on the coffee table. She knew the woman had been planning to go on a date that night but by the looks of things, that plan seemed to have died. She had come over to check on things as she usually did if Maura wasn't home just to be on the safe side but was stopped in her tracks at the sight of the woman sitting on the couch. Angela didn't like to meddle too much but she hated to see the wonderful and caring woman looking so sad and lonely. She didn't know if what she had in mind to cheer her up would help but she headed off to the guest house to change anyway. She just hoped Maura didn't go to bed before she got back.

Maura looked up when she heard the doorbell blare it's chime, she didn't think it was Mark coming for their date with an apology ready for being late as she'd gotten a text from him about five minutes ago stating that he was just not feeling a "vibe" with her and wouldn't be coming for their date. She wished he'd told her that before she'd gotten all dressed up but couldn't be bothered to get upset. She vaguely wondered if it was Jane coming to check up on her since she hadn't answered any of the texts the detective had sent her since she told her about being stood up but as she got up she offhandedly dismissed that idea as Jane had her own key and wouldn't have knocked. As she opened the door she belatedly realized that she'd forgotten to check the peep hole, something Jane kept berating her about, but all thoughts of peep holes and her best friend fled her mind as her eyes landed on the person standing on her front steps.

Angela waited nervously for Maura to answer the door, she knew she looked good but she just wasn't sure if Maura would be okay with her idea, the blonde tended to withdraw when she was upset, only Jane could usually get her out of her shell and sometimes not even the lively brunette could help. She held her breath in anticipation as the solid oak door opened to reveal the lovely doctor whose face was the picture of shock as her eyes landed on the older brunette at her doorway.

"A..Angela hi, wh..what are you doing here?" inquired Mura with a puzzled expression as she eyed the brunette from head to toe.

"Goodnight Maura, I'm here to pick you up for our date" answered Angela with a smile

"Our date?" asked Maura in confusion "I…but, I don't understand"

"I know I'm late but I've managed to get reservations at a nice Italian restaurant and if we don't leave now we'll be late" responded Angela with a smile

"But…"

"Maura no arguing, now go get your purse and let's go"

"Okay" answer Maura with a small laugh. The woman was acting very unusual but she was already dressed to go out and didn't see the point in saying no, in any event Angela was dressed in a very fetching tuxedo with a deep wine red shirt, she had a sneaky suspicion that the woman had purposefully dressed so that they'd match as Angela's tux complemented the soft black dress with sleeves that stopped just above her elbows which Maura was wearing along with her wine red purse and Manolo Blahnik heals of a matching color.

As they arrived at the restaurant aptly named Delizie Celesti which was heavenly delights in Italian, Maura absently wondered how Angela had managed to get reservations on what she was sure was short notice. This place had a reservation wait time of up to a month, something Maura knew from experience. As they were seated by the Maître d', Maura got the distinct feeling that this would be one of the best dates that she'd ever been on. After placing their drink orders and perusing the menu, Maura decided to find out the motivation behind their impromptu date as they waited for their waiter to return.

"Angela, why? I mean this is so unlike you" asked Maura curiously

"What do you mean, why? Are you saying I don't know how to have fun?" teased Angela and watched as a blush settled on Maura's cheeks. She knew exactly what the sweet blonde doctor was asking but decided to ignore the question in favor of keeping the topic light.

"Uh no! no, I..I was just" answered Maura sheepishly while twirling the ring around her finger nervously

"Relax Maura I'm only teasing." Angela quickly cut her off with a laugh, but then continued seriously "You're a wonderful person Maura, you're caring, compassionate, loving, kind, patient and a saint seeing as you can put up with my family on a daily basis without tearing your hair out, especially when it comes to Jane. I love you like the daughter you are to me, you may not know it but you've kept our little family together solely due to the fact that you **are** a part of our family. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to have people care about you and we do, you don't deserve to sit on your couch being sad because some idiot can't see how wonderful you are." She said while making sure to keep eye contact with the blonde. She could see the tears beginning to form in Maura's eyes and she never intended for her to cry but she knew she needed to finish what she'd started. "I know I pry and I'm overbearing but it's only because I love you and tonight my love just got the best of me. I came by to check on the house like I usually do when you're out but when I saw you there I couldn't let it go. You're my daughter Maura, we may not be related by blood but you couldn't matter more to me if we were. You deserve to always have a smile on your face; to always be as happy as you make the people around you feel every day and every time we're in your presence and I just wanted to make you feel some of that happiness, so I pulled out my best tux and here we are." Angela finished with a smile

"Angela…I….I don't know what to say" said Maura with tears in her eyes, she knew Angela loved her but she never realized just how much. She knew the woman would do anything for her children and now as she looked at the woman dressed to the 9s in a tux in one of the most prestigious restaurants in Boston, she could tell that that sentiment included her and it brought a smile to her face at the show of such devotion and love.

Angela waited until the waiter who had returned with their drinks left with their dinner orders before responding with a smile, "You don't have to say anything except that you'll dance with me before we leave."

"Of course" Maura laughingly replied

They enjoyed a wonderfully prepared dinner before venturing out on to the dance floor after having their deserts. As a slow waltz played Maura couldn't help but think back to when she first met Jane, back then she had no clue that she would become such good friends with the undercover detective or that such an unusual and wonderful friendship would lead to her becoming a type of surrogate daughter to the magnificent woman who was dressed in a tux and moving with her around the dance floor.

**One Love.**


End file.
